


Forgive and Forget

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Imagine Loki prompt</p><p>Imagine being betrothed to Loki and are actually really happy about it as you are both very similar and you always get on well with him whenever you are in each others company.</p><p>But one day when visiting the palace with your family, you overhear Thor making fun of you and you are heartbroken to hear Loki laughing along with his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three.</p><p>You run away crying, and when Loki sees you next you confront him about it, only for him to apologise profusely, saying he only joined in the laughter to get the others to cease talking about you quicker, but that he did not agree with their sentiments, but you do not know if you can forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You always knew you would be involved in a political marriage, you knew that since you were but a child. It was seen as a great honour when your father, one of King Odin’s most loyal Lords, had came to an agreement with the king that you would marry his second son, Prince Loki. 

On your coming into adolescence, you were brought to the castle on many occasions with your family for formal dinners, dances and banquets. It was on these occasions that you met your betrothed, and much to your relief, you found him most agreeable. He was quiet, polite, intelligent, quick witted, a very able mind who often tested your own; the complete opposite of his brother, the loud and robustious Crowned Prince Thor. You believed a marriage with Prince Loki could even be very pleasurable, in most every aspect, you enjoyed his company immensely, and thought him very handsome, tall, dark haired and light skinned, a stark contrast to most Asgardian men who were stocky built, and reminded you too much of your own father. 

Both Loki’s parents and you own seemed pleased at how at ease you and the younger prince were in each others company, and to your mother’s and Queen Frigga’s delight, they noticed that both of you seemed to show signs of romantic interest in one another as time went on. 

The first time you saw Loki pull a trick was on General Tyr, he used his still budding seidr to spook the general’s usually unphasable horse into bolting when the man was not paying full heed to the beast, leading the general to fall of it in front of many of his officers. You had been watching him from a balcony, but your laughter caught the tricksters’ attention. Frightened you would reveal his trick, he caught up to you, but you swore yourself to secrecy, and from then on, he informed you of all his escapades when you visited, which always had you in stitches of laughter. Loki for his part, adored having your undivided attention, something he had never had before, as he usually had to compete for peoples attention with Thor. 

XXXXXXXX

You rushed through the halls of the palace looking for the raven haired prince. It took all of your restraint not to break into a run on hearing that he was at the training grounds. Though it was odd to hear of Loki being there with his brother and his friends willingly, you gave it little attention. In all honesty, you were none too fond of those warriors, and they had little time for you also, as you were not willing to obsess over them and their tales of their adventures. Their stories were interesting to listen to, there was no denying that, but you rather listen to Loki and watch his seidr training. 

The sound of footfalls greeted you as you came closer the grounds, the accompanying booming laughs told you who you were coming against. Thinking that Loki would not be them, you slipped behind a large golden column and statue, not wanting to have to endure their unwelcoming presence more than was necessary. Their laughs grew as they came around the corner. 

“Should you not hurry back into the palace post-haste Brother? Your betrothed will surely be here soon, I am sure she is overeager to hear of your tricks, since she seems to do nothing but stand around fawning over you, waiting to be your wife.” Thor chuckled. 

“Come now Thor, I am sure she does more than that, she no doubt sews and draws and other such pathetic pursuits.” Sif scoffed.

“Perhaps you should invite her to join you in the arena some time Sif?” Fandral suggested. All present appeared to have erupted into laughter immediately. 

“Oh, that is cruel Fandral, not everyone is made for such.” Hogun chuckled. “She for one seems to be far too delicate for such things.”

You bit your lips together and tried to steady your breathing, tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you were forced to listen to them mock and berate everything about you. 

“Such traits have their place.” Loki commented. You could tell his tone was no way defensive, in fact, it told you that he too had been laughing. That hurt more than anything Thor and his equally immature friends could have ever said. You and Loki had long agreed that they were nothing short of immature; however he had joined them in their comments on that day, and it made you wonder what he had laughed about and said on other occasions. You had told him everything personal, all your secrets. Had he only just used that to laugh at you with them? You did nothing until they leave, then you let the hurt take over and fell down the pillar to the floor in tears. 

Slowly you made your way back toward the palace dining hall. Ragnarok could have descended upon Asgard and you would barely have noticed, everything around you were simply blurs. Just outside the door of the hall, you notice a green shadow waiting; you could hardly look at Loki. 

“There you are, I went in search of you, but could not find you in any of our usual haunts.” Loki smiled innocently; you could feel bile rising in your throat. Upon seeing your slightly dishevelled appearance, Loki looked at you in slight concern. “Is everything alright?”

“I went to the training grounds to see you, but sadly you have already left by the time I got there.” You stated coldly. 

Loki looked at you slightly baffled at your tone and demeanour. “How did you make your way down?” His tone was still very soft. 

“I went down the main corridor, then through the gardens.” 

How did I not see you?” 

“I was hiding.” You stated, “I heard Thor and the others coming, so I hid, and by doing so, became privy to their opinions of me.” Loki stared at you. “What hurt more than their words however, was your laughter, your laughter at their comments. I believed you would, at the very least, not involved yourself in such a conversation, but genuinely, I thought you would have defended me.” More tears fell from your eyes, causing Loki to bow his head in shame. 

“I should have silenced them.” He acknowledged. 

“You think? I thought we were friends.” 

“We are, that and more.” 

“No, no we are not. If we were, you would never have done that to me.”

“Please, I cannot apologise enough. I should never have allowed it. Please, all I can ask is your forgiveness.” Loki beseeched, taking your hands in his and looking into your eyes with his green ones.

You took a moment to look at him before pulling your hands away. “No.” he looked at you in shock. “No, I cannot forgive you Loki.” You maintained eye contact as you spoke. “What you said hurt me more than I have ever been hurt in my life.” You stated. “I will sit by you at dinner, as is expected, but do not attempt to converse with me, and do not attempt to join me after the meal either. I will take my leave and I will arrange to leave the palace until my presence is required once again.”

“But…”

“There is nothing more to say Loki. Now I have to clean myself up, I have no doubt I look more delicate than usual at present. Who knows, perhaps I strained myself while lifting a brush to paint.” Your tone was scathing, and every word was filled with vitriol, Loki flinched as a result. Turning on your heel, you walked off, leaving Loki looking at you leave sadly. 

Much to your chagrin, the reason for your presence at the palace on that particular day was made clear over dinner, when the Allfather stood and declared that as soon as the harvest was gathered, you and Loki were to be wed. Forcing more tears to remain at bay, you somehow forced yourself to smile at everyone. Loki placed his hand on yours while Odin was speaking, but as soon as the king had ceased, you pulled it back again. 

At the end of the meal, you waited until the queen declared her intentions to retire for the night before you too stood up to leave. Though Loki had done as you had requested throughout the meal and had not spoken to you, merely stealing a few glances, when you left the hall, he rushed to your side, pulling you around so to speak with him. “Did I not tell you to leave me alone Loki.” You snapped. 

“Please, I am sorry. I cannot express that enough, and I do understand your anger, but we are to be wed in the very near future, so we do at the very least, need to be on speaking terms.”

“No we do not. Many couples do not even set eyes on one another until their wedding day, so they are not on said terms.” You argued. 

“And this is how you wish for us to act, as though we are strangers? Even though I know you as well as you know yourself?” Loki asked, hurt. 

“We are strangers, for I do not know the man who acted such a way regarding me today.” 

“Please forgive me.” 

“I do not know if I can Loki, I really don’t.” You said sadly, and without another word, you left.


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are forced to go to the palace to deal with the fall out from your argument.

Over the following weeks, Loki sent many letters of apology, most of which were also accompanied by gifts, whose origins spanned the Nine Realms. Each one was ignored and returned. 

On two occasions you were required to attend the palace, and both times you completely ignored the prince, ensuring there was never a moment for him to request your company alone, regardless of how much he tried. 

With less than a month before the wedding, you had to prepare for your departure from your home to the palace. The tutors you had for your studies and training had finished the last of their work. Queen Frigga would be your new tutor, teaching you the role of the wife of an Asgardian warrior Prince. You sat cross-legged on the floor placing more of your books in a chest, you knew the palace had ever sort of book imaginable, from every one of the realms, but you still wanted your own, you thought sadly of how you would require their presence to entertain the long evenings alone since Loki had show his true colours. 

A knock on your chambers door brought you out of your thoughts and you permitted the knocker to enter, thinking it was your maid, or perhaps your mother. Shooting up from your seated position on the ground and bowing when you realised it was none other than Queen Frigga. “Your Majesty, to what do I owe this honour?” 

“I am sorry to disturb you from your preparations dear, but I have been made aware of something and I wish to discuss it with you personally.” You swallowed hard, having more than a mere inkling as to what she could have been referring to. 

“Of course.” You indicated to a chair for her to sit in. “So what is this matter my Queen?” 

“In a short time you are to wed Loki, which of course is no secret.” The queen smiled.

“Indeed.” You reciprocated the gesture. 

“Is it your wish that the wedding be called off?”

Your eyes widened as you computed her words. “I’m sorry?” You asked. 

“In recent times any efforts made by Loki to discuss a matter with you has been met with you ignoring any and all of his attempts. It leads me to believe that you no longer wish to be wed to my son.”

You swallowed hard. “It’s complicated your Majesty.” You tried to explain. 

“I am aware, Loki told me everything. Of what Thor said, which of course was inexcusable I might add, and of the shame he brought upon himself in not defending you as both your friend and your betrothed. But after so many centuries of being as close as you both have been, to not even wish to speak with him, especially for so long. I find myself wondering if you do not wish to be wed to him.”

“My Queen, I understand I may seem to be being somewhat overdramatic, but what Loki did” tears welled in your eyes “He broke my trust. I always felt that I could entrust my deepest thoughts to him like no other, until that day.” 

Frigga’s face was filled with sympathy. “And now.” 

“And now, honestly, I do not know.”

Frigga rose from the chair. “Then perhaps it is for the best.” You could only nod, your voice failing you. If you were honest, as hurt as you had been, it did not hurt as much as what was happening as a result of it. “I will not be easy, but I will ensure that your name and that of your family is preserved.” 

Shame filled your very being, it would be seen as a great dishonour regardless to have declined marrying Prince Loki, you were under no illusions, no other man would ever want you after that, though that did not bother you. Unable to look the queen in the eye, you merely nodded sadly. She said nothing more before leaving the room. 

You stared into space for several minutes before walking over to the bed and curling up under the blankets. 

It was the following afternoon when your mother entered your room. “Get up.” She snapped. 

Exhausted, as you had not actually slept, you dragged yourself into a seated position. “Mother, the last thing I want right now is to be up.” 

“It is your own doing, by now the whole of Asgard and all the other realms will know that you called off your betrothal, who will look at you now?” she all but shrieked. 

“It was the queen’s idea, not mine.” You defended. 

“You dare blame her majesty for this?” 

“No, I am merely stating that I never even suggested it.” You sighed, knowing there was no talking to her.

“You have shamed us, not that you would care how did reflects on us all, especially your father.” 

Tears prickled at your eyes once more, your father had done everything possible to ensure a good life for you, he revelled in the fact that your betrothal meant you would always be close by, and he had delighted in seeing that you had found your fiancé amiable. “I do care.” 

Your mother scoffed. “Clearly, that is why you caused all of this, all because you did not like what Prince Thor said of you. I fear to tell you daughter, if you were upset before, you will be utterly distraught now.” 

Bored of her ranting you ask. “Exactly what are you here regarding mother?” 

“We are due at the palace this evening.” 

“You cannot seriously expect me to go?” you asked in absolute disbelief. 

“You are the reason we have to.” She snapped. “The Allfather and Allmother want to have everything sorted officially.”

You felt as though your stomach was filled with lead, with a solemn nod, you dragged yourself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to bathe, dreading what was to come. 

XXXXXXXXX

You pressed down on the material of your dress again as you stood listening to your parents speak with the king and queen, refusing to look up from the floor as they spoke. When they finally finished, you were permitted to leave, and you briskly rushed from the room, not even taking a moment to look at anyone as you did, doing everything in your power to avoid looking at Loki. 

You allowed your feet to carry you away without a thought to where you were going and soon you found yourself in the queen’s gardens, sitting on a stone bench under a Midgardian willow tree feeling grief-stricken, you broke down and cried for the countless time since the altercation with Loki. 

You attempted to dry the streams of water that seemed to constantly cascade from your eyes, when an odd noise caught your attention. You leant back, listening to the approaching voices. 

“Loki!” Thor implored. 

“I do not want to hear it Thor.” 

“Brother.” 

“Don’t!” Loki’s voice seemed almost frantic, causing your gut to clench painfully. “This is all your doing.” 

“What?” 

“That day, if you had not been so horrible, if you had not spoken of her in that manner, I would be preparing to marry her now, but because of your infantile mocking, I have lost her forever.” 

“How were I to know she was listening, I did not think she even knew that we had a training grounds, much less how to get there.” 

“Of course she knows where they are you witless oaf, she is far more intelligent and capable than you or your pathetic friends could ever fathom. But you could never possibly know that because you never made the effort to even get to know her. You knew how much she means to me, but you never bothered to care. I would wager you delight in the destruction you have caused.” 

“It was she who called off the wedding, not I brother. I have endured your anger and sulking these past weeks, but it is misplaced. Take your grievances to her.” 

“I tried, but she has ignored me. I…I lost her Thor. I had her, and I lost her, all because I did not tell you to shut it.” Loki’s voice was small and broken. 

“Loki.” There was no denying the pitiful tone in Thor's voice. “Brother.” He called, telling you that Loki had left. “I am sorry Loki, I am so sorry.” He voiced quietly. 

You leant against the tree digesting what you had heard. Loki’s words cut at you like little blades, he seemed genuine in his remorse and guilt began to seep through you. You tried to recall what he had said, how he had laughed at you, but it all seemed so menial when you weighed it against your combined misery. 

A large shadow came into your vision, blocking the sunlight and pulling you from your thoughts. Looking up, you saw the sadden face of the crowned prince looking back at you. 

“You have quite a knack for eavesdropping, don’t you?” he commented. 

“I left the hall before you and I arrived here before you. It is not my problem that you are so unobservant of your surroundings, though I have to say, that would make me wonder how much you pay heed to all around you in the battlefield.” 

“I owe you an apology.” The golden prince looked to his hands as he spoke. 

“No, no you don’t. You have never hidden your dislike for me, I would expect nothing else but the opinions you have voiced. To apologise would be doing so merely for the sake of such.” 

“I do not dislike you.” Thor stated. “I simply…” 

“Simply what?” 

Thor took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before continuing. “All my life, I have never had to compete with anyone for anything, including Loki, especially concerning the attention of others.” Thor stated. “You were always the exception; you only ever had time for him. You never even looked sideways at me. And when I realised that you were betrothed, and how happy you both always seemed to be together, I became envious, and as a result, thought ill of you unfoundedly.” He admitted. 

“So because there is one solitary maiden in all of Asgard that does not fawn over you, you become spiteful and ridicule her. No offence, my Prince, but you have much to learn of tolerance and self-esteem before you assume the title of king.” You rose from your seat. “I bid you a good evening, and thank you for your explanation.” You turned to walk away. 

“May I ask you something, I know I have little right to do so?” you nodded. “Do you love my brother?” 

“More than words could ever possibly express.” 

“Then why break off your betrothal; why not simply have delayed the wedding until a further time?”

“It was not in any part my suggestion; it was your mother’s idea.” 

“Do you wish you were still marrying Loki?” 

“It does not matter now, it is finished. I can only do what is demanded of me regarding the situation.” 

“That does not answer my question.” 

“Because its answer is obsolete regardless. I have no doubt your parents will have a new suitor for him before the sun sets tomorrow.”

“And what of you?”

“What of me? I am tarnished in the eyes of Asgard; all will wonder why the betrothal was called off, and few, if any will blame Loki. None will bother with me now.”

“You do not seem overly concerned by such a fate.” Thor seemed somewhat baffled. 

“Contrary to your belief, my life’s goals were not simply to be wed.” you scoffed. 

“But is that not what you have been training to do for the past century or so to do?” 

“I was training to be the wife of your brother, a warrior and prince, there is much protocol to this life, as well you should know.” 

“So why do you always seem so excited about being wed?” Thor asked in utter bewilderment. 

“Because I was excited to be marrying Loki. Without him, the prospect of marriage holds little interest to me.” You prepare to walk away before looking to Thor for another moment. “Do you know, this is the first conversation that you and I have properly shared?” 

“I have learnt more of you in those few minutes that I had in the past half a millennia, which is no ones fault but my own. I can say in all honesty now, I regret every last slight and comment I have made against you. I cannot express the extent of my sorrow and remorse for the pain I have caused you both.”

“You are not quite the moronic fool I thought you to be either, you actually have a caring side and behind all your mocking of Loki, it is clear you care deeply for him. Please, please look after him.” You pleaded, you refused to look at him, frightened that if you did, he would see the heartbreak in your eyes. 

“It should not be this way.” Thor shook his head. “I could try talking to my parents, implore them to reconsider.” 

“What is done is done, but thank you for your offer. Goodbye your highness.” And with that, you left.


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get on with life after the marriage to Loki is called off, but that is not always as easy as it seems.

Upon returning from the palace you once again refused to leave your bed, and a week after, you still had yet to leave your quarters. Your parents tried to force you from them, only for you to become more morose, by the third day these ceased even trying. Neither food nor sleep interested you; you simply stared blankly at nothing. 

On the eight day, there was a knock on your door once more, you did not speak or move, in all honesty, you hardly even registered the sound. The knocker entered and walked next to you, looking up slowly, your father’s eyes met yours. “My little princess, you look the picture of Hela herself, please, I beseech you, eat.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Your voice was husky and weak from lack of use over the past week. 

“Hunger will elude you until you eat again, you require nutrition.” He voiced worriedly. “Have you even slept?” You did not respond, which in itself was his answer. “You will end up meeting Hela if you continue this child.” He sighed. 

“I do not care.” 

“I cannot understand this, you are clearly heartbroken, you clearly are distraught at how everything has panned out, but yet it was your choice.” 

“I did not call off the betrothal, her majesty did.” 

“Upon your request, at least take responsibility for your actions girl, have I not taught you that much.” His patience wearing thin, but he kept his voice calm, knowing you were in no fit state to argue. “Eat, or so help me I will force the food into your mouth myself.” He threatened; though his anguished tone told you it was out of worry and concern he said those words. 

You pulled yourself into a seated position defeated. “Very well, but only because I have disappointed you enough.” You bit your lip. 

“It is not me you have to worry about disappointing; I fear you have only disappointed yourself.” 

“Really?” 

“Why else would you be so depressed of late dear child?” he leant over you kissing your forehead before rising from the bed.

You simply nodded as he left the room. It was difficult, but you forced yourself out of the bed and then to wash up and eat. The food tasted bland, and it hurt as your stomach forced itself to accept it after so long without sustenance. You walked to your wardrobe and grabbed the first dress that came to hand and put it on before exiting your chambers. 

“Finally, I thought you dead.” Your mother exclaimed. “Where are you going?” 

“For a walk, I need some air and yes I have eaten.” You stated, grabbing a cloak without so much as a backward glance, an exasperated sigh was her only response. 

You walked for a short while, reaching a small river that flowed through your family’s lands. Some water foul and small creatures scarpered as you passed them by, you watched them, not paying heed to anything around you. Coming to a large rock, you sat on it as you had done since childhood. 

For an hour the realm continued to turn, with only the occasional creature passing by for your company. It had always been your favourite location, on many occasions it had been where you found solace, but even its beauty did not ease your heartache. A new scattering of birds caught your attention, causing you to look around curiously. 

“I find it somewhat odd that we have found ourselves in more conversations with one another in a week than in all the years you came to the palace.” Thor smiled. 

“It would have saved a lot of hassle had either of us addressed that issue any time in the past five hundred years.”

“Indeed, how do you keep?” 

“Why are you here, may I ask?” 

“You are not one for idle chit-chat are you?” 

“I find it gets in the way of finding out what somebody wants.” You gave a small smile. 

“I am here on an errand.” 

“So I assume you are heading to my home?” Thor nodded. “Would it not have been quicker to use a horse than to walk?” 

“I was not walking, perhaps you should have taken your own advice and been more observant.” Thor chortled, earning him a bemused look. “I can see now how Loki took such pleasure in your company; you are alike in many ways.”

You winced at the mention of Loki’s name. “So why were you heading to my home?” 

“To speak with you.” 

“Why?” 

“My mother has me under strict orders regarding your current state.” He explained somewhat cryptically. “I am to assess your wellbeing and see if you had recovered from your upset.” 

“Why?” 

“I do not know. I begged her to tell me how I could aid in fixing the mess I made and this is what I was told to do, so I am not going to query it.” Thor sat on the rock next to you, his sheer bulk nearly knocking you off. “So how have you been?” 

“Honestly?” He nodded in response. “I feel as ill as the occupants of Hel, I have neither eaten or slept and I sincerely feel like I have aged my poor father more in this past week than he ever naturally could age over a millennia. I have only left my rooms now because my parent’s disappointment and upset caused me to feel suffocated.” 

“Loki has not left his rooms either; I fear he is in a similar state.” 

“Please do not mention him.” 

“Why? Why do you fear his name so?” 

“I cannot bear hearing it.” 

“Does that not tell you something, that you feel for him still? If you showed no emotions, then I would simply leave it, as indifference would suggest reason to believe you felt nothing for him. But to still be this way after so long, it tells me all I need to know.” Thor rose from the rock and put his arm around your waist. 

“What are you doing?”

“You wondered how I got here if not by foot or by horse?” The smile on his face was wolfish, scaring you somewhat. “Hold on.”

You stared silently and cautiously as he took his war hammer from his belt and swung it around. Your eyes widened as the force from the weapon became enough to bring you both off the ground and then to speedily fly you through the air. 

It was all you could do not to be ill from the odd sensation; you gripped tightly to Thor's armour with your eyes firmly shut. After what felt like a century, you landed on the ground again. Opening one eye at a time you realised you were on a balcony of the great golden palace. 

“Are you aright?” Thor asked, slightly concerned at the pallor of your face. 

I am NEVER doing that again.” You declared woozily. “Why have you brought me here?” You looked off the balcony at the gardens that seemed to be bustling with activity. “What is going on there?” 

“Nothing of any note, mother is having some sort of gathering.” Thor dismissed.

“Why am I here Thor?” 

“You need to speak with my mother regarding that. I was just told to bring you have if you still seemed quite upset, you are, so I obeyed dutifully.” Thor led the way through the halls with long strides without so much as looking at you to see if you were keeping up. He came to a long hallway which you knew held the royal bed quarters, where Frigga stood outside a large ornate golden door, smiling. 

“Thank you Thor, I’ll take it from here.” Thor walked away beaming at his job well done after a quick farewell. 

“Your majesty.” You bowed. “I have to ask as to why I have been brought here, Thor was not very forthcoming with information.” 

“I will explain everything to you in just a moment.” Frigga continued to smile, looking you up and down as she did so. “Please enter and wait inside, I will join you shortly, and we shall discuss everything then.” You bowed and obeyed. 

No sooner were you inside and the door clicked shut behind you. You turned only to see the golden shimmer of the queen’s seidr locking the door magically. You turned again to the window to see it too shone golden. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, sensing what was to come. 

“Mother what are you…” Loki’s voice trailed off as he turned a corner and saw you standing near the door. “Oh.”


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally listen to what Loki has to say, but of course that does not mean that you have to accept his apology.

You huffed a small laugh. "It would appear the trickster was tricked. I assume her seidr is to prevent you from using yours?" You asked.

"Her seidr?" Loki tried to unlock a window close to him only to fail. "Why would she…?"

"To keep us locked in here together with no means of escape obviously."

"Why?"

"I assume it is some odd attempt to get us to talk to one another." You walked passed him trying not to hit into him, but still lancing him slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I an trying to see if there is anywhere she has forgotten, as futile as that may seem, so I can go home."

"I think the point of all this is that you are supposed to be unable to." Loki stated.

You looked through a glass door that led to Frigga's private balcony. "Yes, thank you for that Loki." You retorted. You turned to face him. "Why are you staring at me like that? And what happened you, you look like death?" You referred to his usually slicked back neat hair falling loosely, in every direction giving him a scruffy appearance, something he would loathe throuoghly usually, his now almost translucent skin and the red circles that surrounded his eyes.

"You can talk, you appear to be styling yourself on Hela herself. Why did you come to the palace today?"

"I did not get a choice, Thor abducted me when I was out for a walk."

.

"Thor brought you here?" You nodded. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine; it is like he wants to be my new best friend of late."

"So you had not planned on coming here?"

You shook your head "I had no plans to come anywhere neat here anytime in the next century, why?"

The smile on Loki's face made you bite your lip. It was his genuine one, the one that always melted your heart. He sighed before speaking again. "I assume that my mother has everything enchanted to open again once we discuss what happened."

A sensation of dread filled you again. "There is nothing to say."

"Please, we do need to talk about this."

"No we do not."

"Please allow me to apologise."

"You have, many times, in several different ways."

"But you have not accepted it."

"Is that not my prerogative? I am under no obligation you forgive you Loki." You shrugged.

"This is absolutely torturous, you are being so stubborn." Loki walked forward and took your hands in his. "Please my beautiful little dove, my love for you has not waned."

Your eyes grew wide, you knew Loki cared somewhatfor you, but he had never openly declared it to you. "Your what?"

"My love for you, I love you. I have always loved you, surely you knew that?" Loki asked. These past few weeks without you, without our correspondence between your visits, my life has not been the same, it has been a misery. And…and when you called off the wedding, I feel my heart has failed to work properly since. I fear it is now broken beyond repair."

"So I should forgive you so you can be happy once more is that it?" You asked angrily.

Loki knew immediately he had to answer the question carefully. "No, I feel you should forgive me because it is clear how this has affected you greatly, do you deny it? If you feel such a way, it means you still love me too to say it hurts you so much. Why should we suffer such misery?"

"I am fine."

"My beautiful darling, you seem so weary as to have forgotten who I am. I am the God of Lies; I know all falsities when I hear them." He smiled wolfishly.

You felt your resolved crumbling. "You really hurt me Loki."

Loki's face became solemn. "I know, I have thought of nothing but how I have hurt you, and I am desperate to make it up to you. I wish to spend as long as is necessary making amends for my errors. I love you too much not to. If it takes another millennia to do so, then so be it."

"I don't know." You paused for a moment and Loki seemed to think it best to remain silent. "Have you ever told anyone anything I have told you in confidence?" You studied his face for his response.

"Yes, once." He admitted and your stomach felt heavy with the pain of betrayal. "When your brother was killed in battle, and you told me how you were feeling, how you really were feeling, and not the front you put forward to your parents because of not wanting to add to their grief, I did not know how best to comfort you, so I spoke with my mother on it, and she told me how to aid you as best I could."

"But not Thor or his friends?"

"Have you taken leave of your senses woman, I would not tell my brother the day of the week unless necessary, much less your most private thoughts you saw fit to share with me." A small giggle escaped your lips at his words. "Norn's, how I have missed that little sound. How greatly I missed you." Loki pulled you close and looked at you. "You are so very beautiful when you are happy."

"I thought you said I looked like Hela herself?"

"You look exhausted and a slight bit thinner than usual, but still more beautiful than any other woman in the Nine Realms." With that he leant down and placed his lips gently on yours, taking all thoughts and words from your mind. You responded enthusiastically, pulling yourself into his chest using his tunic, cherishing your first kiss.

After a moment you heard the door and windows click, signifying that they had unlocked, and Frigga walked into the room with a large smile on her face causing you to pull back with a small jump. "Finally, I thought you two would never be done. I shall have your belongings brought to the palace immediately and I will show you to where you will reside until after the ceremony." Frigga took your arm and began to near drag you out of her rooms behind her.

Loki followed closely behind you as bewildered as you were. "What ceremony?" he enquired.

"Your wedding of course, it is barely over a week away, why do you think the castle has been all a din? And with this small hiccup, there is so much to do that should have been done already." Frigga explained. "Now you shall reside next to my chambers for now as we have much to do." She smiled. "Thor will have informed you family that we are back on schedule once more by now so your belongings will be here by evening, though that dress is perfect for the announcement for your arrival dinner, green really suits you dear, which is most convenient considering it is Loki's colour."

You looked down and realised why Loki and his family had smiled when looking at you. You were in a deep green dress you had made to wear the evening before the wedding, insuring it was designed in Loki's colours to declare your devotion to your husband to be. "I did not realise I was wearing this." You confessed with a small blush.

"Well it is more than perfect, everyone has been dying to know when you were arriving so it is great that we can finally declare preparations are in full swing." Frigga smiled.

"But you called off the wedding." You stated completely baffled.

"Did I?" Frigga asked innocently.

"No, she didn't. Not officially." you looked around at Loki, who could not hide how impressed he was in his voice. "You used your gifts to foresee all of this didn't you Mother?" a small smile grew on his face.

"What good is the gift of all-sight if I cannot use it to make my son and the woman he loves happy?" she smiled. "Now Loki, leave us. I need to discuss the dress with your soon to be wife and you need to go with Thor to have new armour fitted for the ceremony."

Loki took a moment to kiss his mothers cheek. "Thank you mother, I am eternally grateful." The queen smiled lovingly. He turned to you and kissed your knuckles. "Until later my dove." He smiled, you could not resist returning the smile and nodded, and with that, he left.

"All-sight?" you looked to the queen.

"I have the ability to look into the past, the present and the future. I foresaw your little tiff, and the outcomes pending the different scenarios of interference by outside forces. So I orchestrated the one that would ensure you would return to each other, though I could see you both would need some assistance, thankfully your father convinced your mother to play alone with my little scheme, you are both very stubborn people, I fear the wrath of your children when they are toddlers." She smiled kindly. "Now before we go any further, I should ask you, do you want to continue with the arrangement to marry Loki?" you nodded, not trusting the words to come out of your mouth. "Excellent. Now, the dresses."

"Actually, I have an idea, in particular about one dress."

Frigga erupted in laughter, clearly foreseeing what you had planned. "Oh my dear, you truly are a match for my son in your eye for mischief."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your wedding day passed in a blur due to nerves and excitement. You were filled with joy as Loki took your hand in his and swore his love to you for the rest of your long lives in front of the whole realm and many foreign dignitaries, emphasizing that he would honour you in every way, making you smile, knowing he learnt his lesson.

Sitting at the top table with your new family, you looked around the room at the smiling faces; all happy that the Mischief Prince had married the woman he had long adored, and that she seemed as happy. Surveying the crowd you couldn't help but hone in on one particular person who was scowling angrily.

Loki leant in towards you when he realised who it was you were looking at with an eyebrow raised. "I assume that was your doing?" he asked quietly.

"Indeed." You bit your lip to prevent yourself from erupting in laughter for the umpteenth time. It was a lot harder when it was the pink bilgesnipe in the room. Literally pink, you purposely insured that Sif was forced to be in the wedding party, which included her having to be in a dress, which you ensured was frilly and powder pink, knowing she would loath it. "She may defeat me with a sword in the training grounds, but I will beat her every time with my mind in any other situation, and who knows maybe even in that one too." You grinned satisfied.

"It will teach her, and indeed all others never to belittle you. My love, I fear we are now to be known the god and goddess of mischief."

"It is a title I shall wear with pride." You smiled as he kissed your hand, which he refused to allow away from his own and he smiled adoringly at you.


End file.
